


Вечность впереди

by AppleOfYourEye



Series: Post-Endgame [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Resurrection, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Возвращая назад Камни бесконечности, Стив принимает несколько сложных решений и ни об одном из них не жалеет.Спойлеры к Avengers: Endgame!





	Вечность впереди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya).
> 
> По пейрингам: основной Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, также упоминаются Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс (в прошлом), Стив Роджерс/Пегги Картер (в прошлом), Баки Барнс/Ванда Максимова (намек).
> 
> Фик относится к той же серии, что и [Спи спокойно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659959), может восприниматься как его прямое продолжение. Также есть элементы артфика: пока я писала это, мне очень удачно попалась на глаза [вот эта подборка артов](https://vk.com/wall-111052889_29959), и я вплела в фик кое-что оттуда.
> 
> Я не обратила внимания, называлась ли в Эндгейме фамилия Пеппер после свадьбы, но в моем хэдканоне она бы не стала менять фамилию и осталась Поттс. С отчества Наташи я и сама прибалдела еще в кинотеатре, она же всю жизнь была Альяновна, но Череп назвал ее "дочь Ивана". Хе-хе.
> 
> Насчет финала каждый решает сам, но для меня это однозначный хэппи-энд.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8226368).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3).
> 
> Не сонгфик, но большая часть сцен писалась и редактировалась под Ramin Djawadi — The Night King

      — Капитан, возьмите это,— Стрэндж, уже вернувший одолженный напоследок Камень времени, протягивает Стиву еще и прозрачную папку с чистыми листами А4 и черной шариковой ручкой.  
  
      Стив скептически приподнимает брови:  
  
      — Вы полагаете, в путешествии в квантовый мир мне это понадобится?  
  
      Стрэндж медлит, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Возможно, — наконец говорит он. — Вам решать. До свидания, Капитан.  
  
      А затем поворачивается спиной к Стиву и отходит в сторону. И Стив рад — потому что видеть Стрэнджа дольше необходимого он не хочет от слова совсем; потому что Стрэндж знал, чем все закончится, но все равно отправил Тони на верную смерть, и понимание этого — в сочетании с бородкой на его лице, так похожей на фирменную эспаньолку Тони, — вымораживает.  
  
      Бумагу и ручку Стив, впрочем, принимает и не глядя засовывает в кейс к (да будь они прокляты!) Камням бесконечности, Тессеракту, скипетру и частицам Пима.  
  
      В глазах резь. Он держался, как мог, не позволяя себе думать о Наташе до того момента, как Танос оказался повержен, а потом — о Наташе и Тони до того, как вместе с семьей Тони и Роуди не закончил с похоронами (потому что теперь, когда Тони больше нет, достойно проводить его в последний путь — единственное, что он мог для него сделать). Чем Стив занимался остаток дня после похорон, он совершенно не помнит; какое-то подобие осознания пришло лишь когда он обнаружил себя рыдающим на чужих коленях — и не у Баки, не у Сэма, не у Ванды, не у кого-то еще из команды, а у Пеппер Поттс.  
  
      Пеппер одной рукой массировала ему голову, мягко вплетая тонкие пальцы в волосы, другой гладила его по плечу, что-то говорила ему, и хотя какое-то время Стив не мог разобрать ни слова, он цеплялся за ее голос, как утопающий хватается за соломинку.  
  
      — ...да, сейчас тебе плохо, — донеслось наконец до его сознания, — но со временем боль притупится, и обязательно станет легче. Рано или поздно.  
  
      Стив, услышав это, медленно развернулся так, чтобы видеть ее лицо — тоже мокрое от слез.   
  
      — Прости, — выдохнул он. — Прости, пожалуйста. Мне так жаль, что я расклеился. Ты не должна со мной возиться, наоборот, это я…  
  
      — Ш-ш-ш, — перебила Пеппер и снова провела рукой по его волосам. — Не извиняйся, Стив. Все в порядке. У тебя не меньше прав оплакивать его, чем у меня.  
  
      Стива захлестнула волна жгучего стыда. Он поверить не мог, что слышит это от нее — от женщины, с которой они любили — любят — одного человека на двоих.  
  
      — Ты должна меня ненавидеть, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Не должна, — возразила Пеппер. — Когда шесть лет назад мы с Тони снова сошлись, я знала, что какая-то его часть всегда будет принадлежать тебе, и была готова с этим жить. Да и в любом случае, — Пеппер грустно улыбнулась, — теперь нам с тобой делить уже нечего.  
  
      — Нечего... — эхом откликнулся Стив. — Да. Уже нечего. Спасибо тебе.  
  
      А затем все-таки поднялся с колен Пеппер, сел рядом и осторожно обнял ее, жалея, что раньше они не были с ней особо близки. Может, теперь, на фоне общего горя, у них будет такая возможность.  
  
      И, вспоминая это, он в очередной раз радуется, что свои последние годы Тони провел именно рядом с Пеппер, а не с кем-то еще. По крайней мере, он был относительно счастлив — уж всяко счастливее, чем был бы после событий Гражданской войны рядом с ним, Стивом. Тони заслужил тихий семейный покой — жаль вот только, что продлился он так недолго.  
  
      Брюс настраивает аппаратуру для путешествий в квантовом мире, дает Стиву последние наставления — а сам он барабанит пальцами по кейсу и лишь кивает в нужных местах, слушая вполуха — да-да, Брюс, да, я все знаю, отправь меня уже наконец. Потому что — это хоть какая-то, но миссия; потому что лишь занимаясь делом он заполняет пустоту, оставшуюся в его душе после гибели Тони и Наташи.  
  
      — Я могу пойти с тобой, — предлагает Сэм, но Стив лишь качает головой. Есть вещи, которые он должен сделать один.  
  
      Баки обнимает его напоследок, подшучивает, как в старые добрые времена. Он, кажется, и в самом деле приходит в норму — слава богу. Хотя бы у кого-то жизнь налаживается.  
  
      Ему дорог Баки, ему дорог Сэм, ему дорог Брюс, ему дороги все остальные. Но все же, когда все приготовления завершены и Стив в одиночестве проваливается в квантовый мир, он испытывает лишь облегчение.  


***

  
  
      Первым делом он отправляется в 2012 год; Старейшина смотрит на него с гордостью, когда он отдает ей Камень времени, и даже улыбается, но Стив, как ни кривит губы, так и не может отзеркалить улыбку. Вернуть скипетр тоже оказывается не проблемой: когда его более молодая версия с подправленной памятью придет в себя, то просто обнаружит его рядом с собой. И куда логичнее, конечно же, было бы после этого отправиться в 1970-й, но нет, это слишком тяжело, а Стив сейчас не в ладах с логикой — поэтому он переносится на Мораг и с помощью Мьельнира погружает Камень силы обратно в Сферу. Далее он отправляется в Асгард, и хотя вновь вселять Эфир в не наделенную никакими сверхсилами Джейн Фостер ему претит, он все же это делает — а заодно оставляет в Асгарде Мьельнир (может, молот и считает, что Стив достоин им владеть, но сам он совершенно в этом не уверен) и перед тем, как уйти, спускается в темницу к озлобленному на весь мир, но живому Локи, чтобы коротко сказать: «Твой брат и твой отец любят тебя. Ты сейчас не веришь в это, но это так». И исчезает, прежде чем тот успевает отойти от шока и что-то ответить.  
  
      В 1970 году Стив маскируется настолько тщательно, насколько возможно — и не потому что боится раскрыть себя, а потому что если раскроет, то не сможет посмотреть в глаза Говарду Старку, зная, что не уберег от смерти его сына и перед этим, вдобавок ко всему, разбил ему сердце. Вернув на место Тессеракт, он, однако, решает ненадолго задержаться — и пусть это решение нерациональное до невозможности, от рациональности он сейчас далек, как никогда, и противиться себе не может.  
  
      Пегги Картер — постаревшая, с проседью в волосах, но от этого не менее прекрасная — верит ему, как ни странно, довольно быстро, хотя и убедившись, что он — действительно он, отвешивает ему сильный удар по лицу («Ты опять опоздал», — комментирует она). Ни мужа, ни детей Пегги дома нет, поэтому никто не мешает им сидеть за чаем и разговаривать обо всем на свете (и ей Стив почему-то все-таки признается: «Совсем скоро, как раз в семидесятом, родится человек, которого я люблю. И он погибнет у меня на глазах, Пегги. Я не смогу его спасти»).  
  
      Пегги лишь наливает ему еще чаю и сочувственно кладет руку на плечо — и Стив не может не вспомнить Пеппер, утешавшую его после похорон. На какую-то секунду ему приходит в голову мысль потратить оставшиеся частицы Пима не на возвращение в свое время, а на путешествие в 1945 год, на шанс прожить все эти годы не во льдах, а рядом с Пегги, на шанс (хоть как-то, широкими стежками и грубыми нитками, но все же) залатать рану на сердце, оставшуюся после гибели Тони — но позже, выполняя данное когда-то обещание и танцуя с Пегги под музыку сороковых, отказывается от этой идеи: это подло и по отношению к ней, и по отношению к Тони, и по отношению к себе самому. И на прощание обнимая ее — искренне любящую своих мужа и детей, счастливую в своем настоящем, — он понимает, что теперь отпустил ее окончательно.  
  
      А затем остается самое жуткое, трусливо отложенное напоследок — Вормир.  


***

  
  
      Темная, почти черная, мрачно красивая, но отталкивающая планета, лишившая Стива Наташи, встречает его болезненно-желтым закатом и витающим в воздухе пеплом, и, поднимаясь по крутому склону, Стив думает лишь о том, что было бы здорово убраться отсюда поскорее. Когда он достигает вершины, то видит появляющийся из мрака силуэт, и хотя для Стива, конечно, не новость, что под капюшоном скрывается его старый враг, встретиться с ним спустя столько лет все-таки очень странно и неприятно.  
  
      — Приветствую тебя, Стивен, сын Джозефа, — говорит Красный Череп, растягивая слова, и выходит из тени. Его лицо оказывается освещенным, и Стив вспоминает стершиеся за прошедшие годы отвратительные подробности его внешности. — Давно мы с тобой не виделись. У тебя Камень души. Ты пришел его вернуть?  
  
      — Да, — отрывисто отвечает он. А затем добавляет: — И забрать ее. Наташу.  
  
      Потому что — Тони получил достойные проводы, а от Наташи у них даже не осталось тела, чтобы похоронить. И хотя Пеппер, Клинт и Брюс уже планируют церемонию гражданской панихиды, даже договариваются о месте на кладбище для символической могилы, Стив все-таки хочет вернуть ее тело, чтобы она упокоилась как положено. Когда-то он допустил такую ошибку с Баки — и больше ее не повторит.  
  
      — Это невозможно, Капитан, — отвечает Череп; Стив мог бы ожидать мерзкой ухмылки на его изуродованном лице, но, видимо, служба проводником к Камню души и в самом деле изменила его, отрешила от остального мира. — Даже если ты возвращаешь Камень, обмен не отменить.  
  
      Судя по всему, Красный Череп неверно его понял, решив, что Стив говорил о воскрешении Наташи в обмен на возвращение Камня. Такой вариант, признаться, вообще не приходил ему в голову, но уже одно то, что Череп об этом заговорил, настораживает — так что Стив решает его не поправлять:  
  
      — То есть тот, кто приносит жертву, получает лишь возможность взять Камень в аренду? — с горечью уточняет он. Затем мотает головой: — Это слишком дорогая цена. Слишком. Дорогая.  
  
      Череп лишь пожимает плечами:  
  
      — Так было до меня, так будет после меня. Не я устанавливал цену, и не в моей власти ее изменить. Душу за душу. Иного не дано.  
  
      «Душу за душу...» — проносится у Стива в голове. Он открывает кейс, в котором остались лишь частицы Пима и один-единственный Камень бесконечности — а также переданная Стрэнджем папка. Взгляд почему-то цепляется за нее, так чужеродно смотрящуюся рядом с остальным. «— Вы полагаете, мне это понадобится? — Вам решать»...  
  
      И в этот момент Стива будто током прошибает — он понимает, что имел в виду Стрэндж. Понимает — и решает.  
  
      — Душу за душу, говоришь? — переспрашивает он. — Моя душа за душу Наташи Романовой — такой обмен подойдет?  
  
      На лице Красного Черепа появляется неприкрытое удивление — а потом он начинает смеяться, и в этот момент Стив все-таки видит в нем черты своего безумного старого врага.  
  
      — Человеколюбец всегда и везде, не так ли, Капитан? — интересуется Череп, скаля зубы в ухмылке. — Снова хочешь утопить метафорическую «Валькирию»?  
  
      Стив лишь сжимает зубы.  
  
      — Так подойдет или нет? — нетерпеливо цедит он.  
  
      Череп, отсмеявшись, задумывается. Наконец отвечает:  
  
      — Врать не буду — хотел бы тебе, святоше, соврать, да не могу, — такого на моей памяти не было. Да и на памяти других проводников, насколько я знаю, тоже: люди эгоистичны по своей природе и лишь радуются тому, что живы сами, как бы ни горевали по тем, кого принесли в жертву. То, о чем ты говоришь, точно не сработает, если человек, которого хочешь вернуть, погиб не ради обретения Камня души. Но на Вормире своя магия, и что касается Романовой — не вижу причин, по которым она не вернется к жизни, если здесь же, на Вормире, ради этого пожертвует собой тот, кому она дорога.   
  
      — Значит, решено. Моя жизнь за жизнь Наташи, — твердо говорит Стив и отворачивается.  
  
      Быстро, чтобы не струсить (потому что, кто бы что ни думал, на самом деле ему очень страшно — и тогда, в сорок пятом, когда он топил «Валькирию» и себя самого вместе с ней, было страшно не меньше, смелости придавал лишь голос Пегги), Стив достает из переданной Стрэнджем папки бумагу и ручку. Интересно, а Стрэндж именно ради этого использовал Камень времени уже после победы над Таносом? И сколько же вариантов с таким исходом для Стива он видел? И как в других вариантах Стив жил дальше, если допустить, что на Вормире он не думал ни о каком самопожертвовании и лишь вернул Камень Черепу?  
  
      Неважно. Он уже принял решение.  
  
      И Стив начинает писать:  
  
_...вряд ли это считается полноценным завещанием, но мне бы все-таки хотелось, чтобы моя последняя воля была зафиксирована на бумаге. Доктор Стрэндж, спасибо за такую возможность…_  
  
_...когда я очнулся в двадцать первом веке, я был одинок и потерян — до тех пор, пока не встретил Мстителей. Мы начали жить все вместе в Башне, мы подружились, и я снова почувствовал себя дома, я снова почувствовал себя живым. Я вновь обрел людей, ради которых готов умереть, и именно это я и собираюсь сделать сейчас..._  
  
_...Наташа была моей подругой; нет — моей сестрой. А Тони… Тони когда-то был моим Тони, вот только я потерял его по собственной глупости. И я бы хотел, очень хотел вернуть к жизни их обоих, но в моих силах вернуть только Нат, и даже одна жизнь в обмен на мою — немыслимый подарок судьбы..._  
  
_…после того, как меня не станет, прошу передать звание Капитана Америки Сэму Уилсону…_  
  
_...Нат, частиц Пима здесь как раз на путешествие обратно. Что делать, ты знаешь. Доставь это письмо..._  
  
_Искренне ваш,_  
  
_Стив Роджерс._  
  
      Обильно смочив большой палец слюной, Стив прижимает его к земле, оставляет на бумаге пепельный отпечаток и рядышком по старинке расписывается. Все. Теперь дело сделано.  
  
      Стив поднимается, оглядывается вокруг. Череп, о присутствии которого он успел уже забыть, молчит, лишь наблюдает с интересом. Перехватив его взгляд, Стив прочищает горло и хрипло спрашивает:  
  
      — Куда положить Камень? Отдать тебе?  
  
      — Нет, — Череп качает головой, — у меня нет права владеть им. Я лишь проводник. Брось Камень с обрыва.  
  
      Стив кивает. Признаться, такой ответ радует его гораздо больше: все-таки доверия к бывшему нацисту у него нет ни на йоту, так что отдавать Камень Красному Черепу ему не хотелось бы.  
  
      — Хорошо, — говорит он. Убирает в кейс записку, достает Камень, несколько секунд любуется тем, как переливаются грани, сжимает его в руке. В этом Камне — душа Наташи, и скоро она освободится.  
  
      «Сейчас, Нат, — думает Стив. — Сейчас. Потерпи еще немного».  
  
      — Ты уверен? — неожиданно спрашивает Череп, и Стив вздрагивает. — Тебя не смог убить я, тебя не смогли убить мои люди, тебя не смогли убить десятилетия во льдах — так теперь ты убьешь себя сам? Неужели ты настолько отчаялся, Капитан? — и ухмылку, исказившую лицо Черепа, Стив видит даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Не в отчаянии дело, — отвечает он, чуть помедлив. — Дело в том, что есть люди, ради которых не жаль и умереть. Впрочем, ты вряд ли поймешь.  
  
      — Да уж, это точно.  
  
      — Я вижу, куда мне дальше. Не провожай.  
  
      И Стив идет к обрыву; дорога короткая, но дается тяжело, приходится буквально заставлять себя шевелить ногами — но он все же идет и наконец оказывается у самого края. Останавливается, смотрит вниз, бросает Камень в бездну. Тот даже не падает — летит; и не разбивается о дно, а лишь медленно растворяется по кристаллику в воздухе.  
  
      «Душу за душу, — повторяет Стив, обращаясь то ли к бездне, то ли к самому себе. — Я, Стивен Грант Роджерс, отдаю свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь Натальи Ивановны Романовой».  
  
      Стив переводит взгляд на окрестности, на единственный яркий участок на мрачном небе, поднимает голову и закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Прости, Тони, — шепчет он — настолько тихо, что едва слышит сам себя. — Прости, что не подстрахую Паучка, прости, что не помогу воспитать малышку Морган и не буду водить ее к тебе на могилу.  
  
      А затем открывает глаза и делает шаг вниз. Ему не страшно. Больше нет.  
  
      Ветер бьет в лицо, мир кренится и переворачивается; обжигает короткая вспышка боли, и перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, Стив слышит лишь чужой отчаянный крик:  
  
      — Ты, мать твою, совсем крышей поехал, Роджерс?!  


***

  
  
      Сознание возвращается неохотно: медленными волнами на Стива накатывает свет, но приходить в себя не хочется, и раз за разом он снова покоряется уютной черноте. Свет, однако, побеждает, слух улавливает звуки птичьего пения и шелеста травы, а на руке появляется смутное ощущение чьего-то прикосновения. Это заставляет Стива наконец распахнуть глаза — и в это же самое мгновение он замечает его. Тони Старка.  
  
      — Ну здравствуй, — резко, отрывисто говорит Тони, и Стив чувствует, что у него перехватило дыхание. — У меня две новости, хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?  
  
      Стив рывком садится — и лишь смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, и поверить не может: это и в самом деле Тони, он и в самом деле здесь (где?.. да неважно), рядом с ним. Тони не такой, каким был перед смертью, и даже не такой, каким Стив знал его раньше: выглядит лет на тридцать с небольшим, не старше; без седины, без шрамов, без вечных мозолей на огрубевших пальцах (и на левом безымянном больше нет обручального кольца); одетый лишь в простую майку и спортивные штаны — милый, домашний, хоть и явно разозленный, Тони Старк.  
  
      — Тони. Тони, Тони, — без остановки бормочет Стив и вцепляется в его руку. — Тони.  
  
      — Да-да, это я, рад, что ты не забыл меня и все такое, — отмахивается Тони («Тебя разве забудешь?» — хочет сказать Стив, но не успевает). — Давай о насущном, ладно? Если, конечно, теперь вообще актуально говорить о насущном. Итак, как я уже говорил, есть две новости. Хорошая — обмен сработал, Романова вернулась в мир живых, предварительно нехило охренев от такого поворота событий. А плохая… — Тони проводит свободной рукой по волосам, впивается ногтями в ладонь. — Плохая — ты теперь мертв, Стив. Ты, мать твою, мертв.  
  
      — Ты тоже, — парирует Стив. — И если моя смерть вернула к жизни Наташу, это того стоило.  
  
      — Ты спрыгнул с чертова обрыва! Поверить не могу, Стив, ты просто взял и…  
  
      — Можешь, — перебивает Стив и пододвигается ближе к Тони. — Уж кто-кто, а ты-то как раз можешь.  
  
      Тони вырывает руку, склоняет голову, прячет лицо в ладонях. Какое-то время он сидит, не шевелясь, и Стив лишь настороженно наблюдает за ним; наконец Тони отмирает, снова открывает лицо — и в его глазах столько противоречивых эмоций, что разобраться в них, отделить одну от другой, кажется, невозможно.  
  
      — Да, знаю, — тихо говорит Тони. — Я и сам использовал Камни бесконечности, понимая, что это гарантированно меня убьет, так что да, с моей стороны лицемерно упрекать тебя, признаю, но... Но я так надеялся, что моя жертва будет последней в этой войне. Я так хотел, чтобы все остальные жили. Чтобы ты жил, Стив. А теперь…  
  
      — А теперь я оказался здесь, вместе с тобой, чему очень рад («Вот только ты не рад, наверное», — горько проносится у Стива в голове). Я на такое не рассчитывал. А остальные… Я люблю их. Но они справятся и без меня.  
  
      Да, они справятся — он знает. Кодов Зимнего Солдата, спасибо Шури, больше нет, Баки возвращается к жизни, и у него, кажется, получается гораздо лучше, чем у Стива в свое время, — и от его внимания не укрылось, с каким интересом Баки смотрел на Ванду; Сэм будет хорошим Капитаном, вместе с Наташей они смогут снова собрать команду, если возникнет нужда; мисс Марвел отфильтрует угрозы из космоса до того, как они достигнут Земли, а если нет, справится с ними вместе с доктором Стрэнджем; Питер еще молод, но он гораздо сильнее и здоровее, чем был Стив в том же возрасте. И кстати о здоровье…  
  
      — Сыворотка, — произносит Стив и смотрит на Тони с удивлением. — Ее нет. Я не чувствую ее.  
  
      Тони лишь поводит плечом:  
  
      — Ну конечно. Мы теперь по ту сторону, Стив. Здесь тебе не нужна никакая сыворотка, чтобы быть здоровым и симпатичным — да еще каким симпатичным, твоя задница все так же зубодробительно идеальна! — Тони ухмыляется. — Это… что-то вроде посмертия. Здесь реальность, включая физические законы и какие-то внешние проявления, принимает форму того, к чему ты привык до этого. И главное — здесь получаешь то, что хотел, но так и не получил при жизни. В рамках возможного, конечно. Нат, например, скучала по дому, но не могла вернуться — увы, но никак. Зато ты смог вернуть ее, так что… все было не зря, Стив. Все было не зря.  
  
      — А чего хотел ты? — спрашивает Стив.  
  
      Тони приподнимает брови:  
  
      — Прости, что?  
  
      — Ты сказал: здесь каждый получает то, чего хотел при жизни. Так что получил ты?  
  
      — Чизбургеры, конечно. Ты хоть представляешь, как мне их не хватало в той заднице мира, где я жил последние пять лет?  
  
      — Тони. Я серьезно.  
  
      Тони обводит губы языком и ненадолго задумывается.  
  
      — Покой, Стив, — наконец отвечает он. — Я получил покой.  
  
      — Но разве Пеппер не…  
  
      — Не подарила мне дочь? Не излечила меня от кошмаров о Пите, рассыпающемся у меня на руках, и космической бездне? Не вытравила из моего сердца тебя? Первое — да, все остальное — нет, — Тони повышает голос, и Стиву кажется, что у него — у них обоих — сорвало дыхание. — Видит бог, я люблю Морган, и мне очень жаль, что я не увижу, как она вырастет. Первое время после возвращения из космоса я только и делал, что пил, не просыхая, и лишь новость о беременности Пеппер заставила меня взять себя в руки и выкинуть к чертям бутылки. И по Пеп я тоже тоскую: она не один десяток лет была моим единственным, помимо Роуди, другом, и она мне безумно дорога, хоть я и рад, что в этом мире очнулся уже без обручального кольца. Она оплачет меня со всем достоинством сильной женщины и будет двигаться дальше — и слава богу. Но черт подери, Роджерс, неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что за те пять лет в моей жизни был хоть один день, когда я не мучился воспоминаниями о том, что произошло? Неужели ты думаешь, что после всего этого я смог бы жить по-настоящему спокойно даже в гребаном лесу?  
  
      — Я… надеялся на это, — хрипло говорит в ответ Стив. — Я знал, что тебе невыносимо видеть меня, и поэтому принял твое решение уйти на покой. Я с уважением отнесся к твоему отказу, когда мы с Нат и Скоттом приехали просить тебя о помощи. Я думал: хорошо, что хоть у кого-то из нас все сложилось.  
  
      — Сложилось, — мрачно вторит Тони, кривя губы. — На фоне того, как жили остальные, моя жизнь и в самом деле была чудесной — но это не покой, нет. Никоим образом. Иначе я бы все-таки не приехал тогда на базу.  
  
      Стив судорожно вздыхает, нащупывает левое запястье Тони, сжимает его пальцами.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты простил меня, — выдавливает из себя он. — Знаю и ценю это. Но скажи честно: ты ведь не рад, что я присоединился к тебе здесь, да? Тони, ты… Ты не обязан коротать вечность вместе со мной. Я не могу воскреснуть, но могу уйти куда-нибудь подальше, если своим присутствием делаю тебе больно, ты только… помоги мне сначала немного разобраться, что и как в этом мире работает, ладно? Я пока что-то ничего не соображаю.  
  
      — Эй, — Тони поднимает правую руку, хватает Стива за подбородок и разворачивает его лицо к себе. — Ты разве не слышал, что я только что сказал?  
  
      Стив молчит, лишь смотрит на Тони — и чувствует, как глаза застилают слезы.  
  
      — В одном предложении, — Тони перемещает руку с подбородка Стива на его щеку, гладит большим пальцем скулу, — я упомянул сердце и тебя. И хотя умный из нас двоих я, ты тоже в состоянии сложить два и два и понять, что это значит.  
  
      И Стив льнет к его ладони, смеется сквозь слезы: нервно, напряженно и в то же время с облегчением. Потому что — в это сложно поверить, но, кажется, да, он и в самом деле понимает.  
  
      — Люблю тебя, — шепчет он и накрывает лежащую на щеке ладонь Тони своей. — Ни на минуту не переставал любить. Ты — мое идеальное посмертие. Я не заслужил.  
  
      Тони чуть сдвигается, прижимается крепче, на несколько секунд утыкается носом в шею Стива, а затем отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза:  
  
      — Здесь каждый получает то, что заслужил, Стив, — тихо говорит он. — А значит, мы заслужили друг друга.  
  
      Стив улыбается, смаргивает вновь выступившие — теперь уже от щемящей сердце нежности — слезы, переводит взгляд на губы Тони. Ловит себя на мысли, что больше всего на свете хочет его поцеловать (господи боже, он не целовал его уже столько лет) — но резко наваливается какая-то странная слабость, все вокруг начинает кружиться, и Стив почему-то не может даже пошевелиться лишний раз. Что?.. Почему?.. Неужели Тони ошибся, и без сыворотки он не может быть в порядке даже после смерти?..  
  
      Тони, кажется, нисколько не удивляется: размыкает их руки, отодвигается чуть подальше, приобнимает Стива за плечи и мягко укладывает его голову себе на колени.  
  
      — Ага, вижу, тебя накрыло. Спокойно, без паники, — понимающе говорит Тони. — Со мной тоже такое было, я сначала перепугался, но Наташа объяснила мне, что к чему, и помогла справиться — а тебе помогу я. Все нормально, просто к посмертию не сразу привыкаешь, нужно немного времени, чтобы… перестроиться, что ли. Вот и перестраивайся. Отдыхай. Времени здесь в избытке, спешить некуда.  
  
      — А ты…  
  
      — Я буду рядом. Теперь уж точно буду.  
  
      — Тогда ладно.  
  
      И, снова улыбнувшись, Стив позволяет глазам закрыться и медленно засыпает с ощущением теплых коленей под щекой и чутких пальцев, перебирающих его волосы. Потому что верит (знает) — теперь Тони и в самом деле будет рядом. Теперь у них будет куча времени, чтобы нацеловаться (и не только) вдоволь, обсудить все недосказанное, прожить все недожитое, построить здесь, в этом райском уголке, идеальный для них мир. Теперь у них впереди вечность.


End file.
